Unused Gang 9
Unused Gang 9 'is an unused gang appearing in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas's internal files. It also appears in Grand Theft Auto III's code. The unused gang does not appear in the game during regular gameplay, and members of this gang can only be spawned via cheats or mods. Description The 'Unused Gang 9 '''appears in the internal files of ''GTA San Andreas and GTA III, however, they can only be spawned in GTA San Andreas. The reason this gang is given the name "Unused Gang 9" is, because that is the name given to them within the game's cargrp.dat file. When spawned in GTA San Andreas, the gang members of the unused gang use the same character models as gang members from the Varrios Los Aztecas gang, with no changes in their external appearance. In the game's pedgrp.dat file, Unused Gangs 9 and 10 share the same values as the Aztecas. Despite being identical to the Varrios Los Aztecas, gang members of the Unused Gang 9 behave differently. They will not attack or confront Carl if he strays too far into their gang area, unlike members of the Varrios Los Aztecas, which will always attack Carl whenever he is in their gang area. The only car they drive in the vanilla game is the Sentinel, because that is the only car they are given in cargrp.dat, along with another gang, Unused Gang 10. Another abnormality is, that none of the unused gang members will ever spawn with weapons. If a member of the unused gang is somehow confronted by a member of the Varrios Los Aztecas, both members will begin attacking each other, and other fellow gang members may join the fight and engage upon each other. Some gang members of this unused gang may behave strangely if they are spawned using mods or cheats. They can be observed stopping their cars in the middle of the road and exiting them. They have also been reported to attack random pedestrians with their fists. Also, they don't appear to have any lines of dialogue, as they never speak to each other or to the player. However, these abnormalities could be the result of improper or incorrect Modding procedures to spawn them in the first place. Sometimes these gang members will spawn in place of Ballas during the gang war. How To Spawn There are many ways, in which the player will be able to spawn and see members of the Unused Gang. *Enter the following cheat to increase the number of gangs in Los Santos: **'bifbuzz '(PC) **'''onlyhomiesallowed (PC) **'L2, Up, R1, R1, Left, R1, R1, R2, Right, Down' (PS2) **'White, Up, R Trigger, R Trigger, Left, R Trigger, R Trigger, Black, Right, Down' (Xbox) After entering this cheat, members of Unused Gang 9 will appear in the Varrios Los Aztecas' territory. It may initially be difficult to differentiate between members of the Unused Gang and members of the Varrios Los Aztecas, but keep in mind that members of the unused gang will be frequently seen driving Sentinel sedans. *By launching the game with a custom made DLL file that edits the map, it is possible to give the unused gangs proper territory. *A save-game editor can also produce the same effect, but could lead to data corruption. Purpose It is not known why this gang appears in the internal files of GTA III and GTA San Andreas. It is possible that the 'Unused Gang 9 '''was originally going to be a separate beta gang, but it was scrapped at the last minute by game developers and was given a random skin, which just happened to be that of the Varrios Los Aztecas. It is also possible that the unused gang was some sort of "test" gang, which game developers could modify freely without affecting other gangs during the development stages of the game. This could be why this unused gang has certain values that are quite strange. For example, they spawn driving only one car, and they never spawn with any weapons. Trivia *The internal files of ''GTA III and GTA San Andreas both make mention of another unused gang - 'Unused Gang 10 ', but this one cannot be spawned or modified in either game. *There is a pedestrian that can spawn on any path and may act as a gang member. This includes that the Families will shoot him or pull him out of the car sometimes. He has jean jacket and khaki pants. His model name is MALE01. Game's Files Cargrp-UNUS.png|The file cargrp.dat that shows the 2 gang's preferred vehicle, the Sentinel. Pedgrp-UNUS.png|The file pedgrp.dat that shows the 2 gang's charcter models, the Aztecas. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA III Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas Category:Beta Myths Category:Proven Myths